


Patience is Bitter but its Fruit is Sweet

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dom Yuri, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Beka, Top Beka, bottom yuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: “Do you like what you see, Beka?” he asked huskily.Otabek gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t been told he could speak.“You may answer my questions. Do you like what you see, Otabek?” Yuri asked again.“Yes…” the other man groaned.





	Patience is Bitter but its Fruit is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot here. None whatsoever. This is pure smut. Enjoy! xD
> 
> Thank you to MadamRed for looking this over before I posted it! Also since I've posted this Sasha went over it and overhauled my grammar - thank you, darling! This has been updated to reflect her edits.

Yuri brushed one lube-slicked finger against his own entrance, his legs spread wide on the king-sized bed. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared down at his boyfriend, the only thing keeping Otabek tied to the simple wooden chair being the commands to  _ sit _ and  _ watch _ . He wasn’t permitted to touch himself. He wasn’t even allowed to get undressed just yet. Yuri traced his puckered entrance teasingly, licking his lips in a coy expression that had Otabek gripping the arms of the wooden chair until his knuckles turned white.

The blond plunged the first finger into his hole easily, swiftly. It hadn’t been very long since the last time he’d had Otabek’s cock inside him and he moaned aloud at the thought. Yuri wanted to tease his patient boyfriend, but couldn’t resist immediately sticking a second finger inside, crooking the fingers until he hit the spot inside him  _ just right  _ so that his body jerked at the pleasurable feeling. Yuri finally added a third finger and the feeling of being  _ full-but-not-quite-enough _ left him wanting more. He eventually stilled the movements of his fingers.

“Do you like what you see, Beka?” He asked huskily.

Otabek gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t been told he could speak.

“You may answer my questions. Do you like what you see, Otabek?” Yuri asked again.

“Yes…” The other man groaned.

“Stand up and take off your clothes,” Yuri ordered, resuming the motions of pumping his fingers in and out, in and out. Otabek did as he was told, and when he peeled back his boxers, Yuri was unsurprised to see the other man’s erection swing free at full attention.

Yuri patted the bed beside him with his free - clean - hand. “Lie down on your back but do not touch yourself or me.”

Otabek eagerly took the proffered space on the bed, turning his head so that he could continue to watch as Yuri fingered himself.

The blond thrust his fingers inside himself at a steady pace and reached out to grip his cock with his free hand, timing the movements so that he pumped his erection at the same time he thrust his fingers inside him. Yuri glanced over at his boyfriend’s erection, precum gathering at the tip just from the sight of Yuri pleasuring himself.

Yuri couldn’t take it anymore and swung his body up until he straddled Otabek, his body still not touching the obedient man’s erection. Yuri pulled the fingers in his ass out and  whimpered at the loss.

“You’ve been a  _ very _ good boy, Otabek. I think it’s time you received your reward…”

Otabek’s eyes rolled back at the thought as he nodded his head in a tight movement. Yuri smirked and quickly positioned Otabek’s cock at his entrance before plunging down in one fell swoop, making the other man take a sharp breath. The blond stilled his movements, his hands on either side of Otabek’s head on the bed.

“Do you like that, Beka? The feeling of filling me up completely?” Yuri asked breathily.

“God yes, Yura…” Otabek moaned, his hands twitching at his sides, unconsciously wanting to grip the other man’s hips. 

Yuri noticed this and said, “You may hold my hips, but remember that I control our movements.”

Otabek didn’t hesitate at the command and immediately brought his hands to rest on Yuri’s hipbones, gripping them lightly.

Yuri waited another moment and, satisfied that Otabek would obey his orders, angled his body and lifted up slowly, before  _ slamming _ back down, riding the other man’s cock. He set a brutal pace, the dark-haired man’s erection perfectly aligned to hit Yuri’s prostate with each pass. Yuri’s arms and legs started to give and he gasped at the oh-so-very-fucking- _ full _ feeling of his boyfriend’s cock in his ass.

“Beka, take over,” he gasped. Without a word, Otabek’s hands gripped Yuri’s hips tighter and he started thrusting up, pounding into the blond from below.

Just as Yuri started to feel his orgasm begin to build, Otabek slowed and then stilled his movements. Yuri cursed at his boyfriend as he felt the other man’s erection slide from inside him. Before Yuri could move, Otabek turned Yuri’s body so that they were facing opposite directions on the bed; the blond knew what Otabek wanted.

Yuri tilted to his side, reaching out to stroke the Kazakh’s slick erection, pumping it once, twice, then inching his face closer until he could lick the tip with his tongue. Otabek moaned and pulled Yuri’s hips closer to his face, taking the blond’s neglected erection into his mouth, sucking hard. Yuri let out a breathy gasp and began to suck on his boyfriend’s cock, taking in as much as he could, pumping his mouth up and down Otabek’s hard length. He reached out to fondle the other man’s balls, rolling them in his hand.

Otabek nudged Yuri’s legs apart, spreading them wide until he could reach out and, without warning, thrust two fingers into his lubed entrance. Yuri gasped around Otabek’s cock as his hips jerked forward, thrusting his erection further into the other man’s mouth. Yuri was about to slide Otabek’s erection from his mouth to apologize when he groaned around Yuri’s cock and thrust his fingers inside him further, curling them just right to hit Yuri’s prostate with each pass.

The blond gave up on paying attention to the cock in his mouth beyond sucking on it as he thrust his hips forward, fucking Otabek’s mouth while the other man set a brutal pace with his fingers. It didn’t take long before Yuri felt his orgasm building once again, and had to release Otabek’s length as he came with a cry. Yuri stilled his movements, his cock buried deep in his boyfriend’s mouth while Otabek swallowed every drop, pumping his fingers a few more times before removing them from Yuri’s ass.

Without any warning, Otabek turned so that he was facing the same direction as the boneless Yuri on the bed and tugged on the blond’s legs, draping them over his shoulders. The Kazakh skater lined his erection up with Yuri’s entrance and thrust back in, pounding into him.

Yuri cried out at the overstimulation and tried to reach out to grab onto something, anything, but could find no purchase beyond the bedsheets. Otabek’s thrusts became more erratic before he eventually came inside the blond with a groan.

Their bodies were sweat-slicked as Otabek shifted until his flagging erection slipped out of Yuri’s ass. He let the Russian’s legs down from his shoulders and tilted himself until he could kiss Yuri tenderly on the lips.

“That was incredible,” Otabek murmured against the blond’s mouth, chuckling.

“Mmmm, yes,” Yuri said sleepily. “Let me go clean up before your cum starts to pool on the bed.”

Otabek laughed outright at that statement, grinning. “Go take your shower, Yura. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Yuri reached out with one hand and slapped Otabek’s bare ass. “I can’t take a shower til you get off of me, Beka.”

Otabek stuck out his tongue at the blond. “But I’m so comfortable here,” he fake-whined. “Maybe I should just fall asleep right now.” He plopped his full weight on top of Yuri, who squealed.

“Hey, no fair! Get off of me, you giant oaf,” Yuri cried out, poking Otabek in the sides. The Kazakh grinned and rolled to his side, releasing his boyfriend from his weight.

“Fine, fine,” Otabek said, grinning down at Yuri, who rolled his eyes up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek, then jumped up and practically ran to their ensuite bathroom.

\---

The morning light started to creep in through the windows, making Yuri bury his head under the nearest pillow. It was way too early to wake up.

The blond was curled up, spooned with his back against Otabek’s front. They had fallen asleep naked from their activities the night before and Yuri loved the feeling of his boyfriend’s bare skin against his. He fell back asleep promptly.

The next time Yuri woke up, it was to the very sudden feeling of the tip of Otabek’s erection nudging its way into his ass. Yuri gasped, his eyes flying wide open. He heard a chuckle sound by his ear.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Otabek murmured. “After a night of your ass rubbing against my cock, I couldn’t resist any more.”

Otabek pressed into Yuri from behind, his lubed cock pushing its way through Yuri’s tight hole until it was nestled to the hilt. Otabek stilled his movements, letting the still-sleepy blond adjust to the sensation of being full before thrusting shallowly into his boyfriend, setting an easy pace. 

It didn’t take long before Otabek came inside Yuri again. He reached around to jerk off the now more alert Yuri, who keened at the combination of the cock up his ass and the hand stimulating the overly-sensitive head of his erection. Yuri came with a silent cry, arching his back before slumping back against Otabek’s chest, panting heavily.

Otabek leaned down to kiss Yuri gently on the lips. “Good morning, Yura.”

Yuri grinned up at him. “Good morning to you, too."   
  



End file.
